Random Ships
by Cintriux
Summary: El nombre lo dice todo, escribiré varios one-shots de las parejas que ustedes quieran. Empezando con un fic Lapidot titulado: Infección Letal.
1. Infección Letal

**¿Qué paso amiguitos? ¿Les gusto el Lapidot que escribí? ¿El de Percy y Paulette? Este fic lo hago con el fin de que ustedes, lectores me digan de qué parejas les gustaría que escribiera, una situación y yo utilizare mi imaginación para que disfruten de los One-Shots.**

 **Como saben, soy nueva en el fandom y la verdad es que me gusta la mayor parte de parejas que hay en esta serie, pero tengo una alta preferencia por el Lapidot, así que el primer one-shot será Lapidot.**

 **Créanme, trato todo lo posible para no salirme de personaje…**

 **PD: Steven Universe no me pertenece, si lo hiciera el Lapidot ya sería canon. xD**

* * *

Era la séptima rotación de la Tierra desde que Lapislázuli y Jaspe se habían des fusionado. Peridot, siendo ahora una Gema de Cristal, seguía sintiéndose nerviosa cuando la gema del océano la observaba, no podía concentrarse en sus labores cuando Lázuli estaba cerca de ella. Se sentía inútil, y lo odiaba, odiaba cada sentimiento que le producía la presencia de la gema azul. Odiaba cuando no podía formular una frase de manera correcta cuando se dirigía a Lapislázuli. Detestaba cuando a veces ella dejaba de prestarle atención y hablaba con Steven o cuando reía con las demás gemas… ¿Por qué no lo hacía cuando estaba con ella? Se detestaba por no poder defenderla en situaciones peligrosas. Estos pensamientos solo provocaban que la pequeña gema frunciera el ceño.

— ¡Hey Peridot!— Dijo Steven tratando de llamar la atención de la gema técnica que se encontraba sentada en el sofá de la casa en la playa.

— ¡¿Qué?!— Respondió con fastidio mientras apretaba los puños.

—Has estado actuando extraño…— continuo diciendo el hibrido con algo de preocupación. — ¿Te encuentras bien?

—No Steven, no estoy bien, este ecosistema está afectando mi forma física… posiblemente me haya infectado en mi estadía en este Planeta. —contesto colocando una mano en su barbilla, planteando su hipótesis que por eso había estado sintiéndose de esa forma cuando Lapis estaba a su alrededor.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?— pregunto con preocupación el pequeño Cuarzo.

— ¡Horrible! Me pongo nerviosa y no puedo concentrarme en las misiones… ¡Y todo esto es culpa de Lázuli!— grito la gema técnica mientras se jaloneaba el cabello, estaba enojada que esa gema le estuviera robando todos sus pensamientos, sus últimos registros siempre terminaba mencionando a Lapislázuli, si esto era una infección, debía erradicarla lo antes posible antes de que terminara completamente loca o peor… antes de que termine esa infección con su vida.

— ¿Por qué dices que es culpa de Lapis?— cuestiono Steven, preocupado por la reacción que tenía su amiga. Por otro lado, Peridot estaba más enojada, tendría que explicarle al hibrido los efectos que le estaba causando esa infección.

—Veras— empezó desdoblando una hoja con una gráfica que había hecho cuando empezó a sentir esa infección. —He investigado que este Planeta tiene varios ''gérmenes'', posiblemente Lapislázuli este infestada de ellos y por eso cada vez que estoy cerca de ella me siento nerviosa… ella aparece en mis pensamientos cada vez que estamos en una misión y no me deja concentrarme. — el rostro de Steven se ilumino cuando escucho a Peridot diciendo todo eso, él sabía exactamente lo que sentía. — ¡No me veas de esa forma! Mi vida está en peligro. — grito con preocupación al borde de las lágrimas, ella no quería morir por una infección letal.

—Owww… Peridot ¡Estas enamorada!— exclamo el pequeño cuarzo juntando las manos y con estrellas en los ojos.

—Enamo… ¡¿Qué?! ¿Acaso es el nombre de la infección?— pregunto alzando una ceja. — ¿Cuál es la cura?— continuo tomándolo por la camisa con desesperación, ella necesitaba la cura para poder volver a la normalidad.

—No hay cura para eso, Peridot. —respondió con incomodidad.

— ¡¿Quieres decir que voy a morir?!— cuestiono perdiendo los estribos ¡Ella no quería morir por una infección que Lázuli le contagio!

—Tranquila Dot… estar enamorada no tiene nada de malo, veras, mi papá dice que cuando te sientes de esa forma… es porque solo quieres pasar más tiempo con la persona que te gusta. — contesto el chico tratando de tranquilizar a la susodicha.

— ¡Lázuli no me gusta!— grito enojada causando que sus mejillas se tornaran de un color celeste.

—La negación a tus sentimientos es el primer paso del enamoramiento. — dijo Steven de manera sabia.

— ¡¿Qué quieres que haga?! ¡¿Quieres que pase toda mi vida con Lázuli?!— pregunto desesperadamente, ella quería que este ''enamorada'' terminara lo antes posible.

—Ehhh… Peridot, creo que deberías de hablar con Garnet sobre esto. — respondió el chico con algo de incomodidad, era entendible ya que el aún seguía siendo un niño y no sabía mucho del tema como lo hacía la fusión. Steven se sintió aliviado cuando vio a Garnet saliendo de su habitación. — ¡Garnet! ¡Garnet! Peridot está enamorada. —exclamo con emoción el pequeño cuarzo mientras la fusión se acomodaba sus gafas, en este punto Peridot ya se sentía nerviosa por la mirada inquisidora que le estaba dando la fusión. —Iré a la casa de Connie mientras ustedes hablan y recuerda Peridot, Garnet es experta en el amor. — termino de decir tomando su mochila de hamburguesa y saliendo de la casa lo antes posible, la fusión solo se dedicó a sonreír cuando escucho las últimas palabras de Steven.

— Y bien Peridot. — Empezó diciendo. — ¿Cómo te sientes?— pregunto tomando asiento en el sofá. La gema técnica se sentía más cómoda alrededor de la fusión, había logrado entender por qué permanecía unida… pero no podía entender lo que le ocurría a sí misma.

—Me siento enojada, nerviosa, confundida… y… y tengo miedo. — contesto con frustración mientras colocaba su rostro entre sus manos.

—Si… conozco ese sentimiento, así me sentía la primera vez que me fusione, que Rubí y Zafiro se fusionaron. — dijo, tratando de calmarla. —El amor toma tiempo, no puedes construir una relación de un momento a otro… debe trabajarse día a día. — aconsejo la fusión a la pequeña gema.

—Pero tú… Pero Rubí y Zafiro se sentían de igual manera las dos… ¿Qué pasa si Lázuli no se siente igual que yo?— pregunto Peridot con melancolía.

—No lo sabrás hasta que le preguntes. — contesto Garnet dedicándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

—Wow, Gracias. — respondió poniéndose de pie para dirigirse a la cámara de pensamientos de Steven, cerró la puerta detrás de ella y encendió su grabadora. —Registro 7-1-9-2, es la séptima rotación de la Tierra desde que empecé a sentir esta infección. Le reporte a Steven sobre mi condición actual y como me sentía respecto a Lapislázuli. Él dijo que es porque estoy ''enamorada'' de ella y que cuando se sienten así es porque quieren pasar más tiempo con la persona que les gusta, así que le dijo a la fusión sobre esto. Garnet me informo que Rubí y Zafiro se habían sentido de la misma manera en la que me estoy sintiendo… y que no sabría si Lázuli se sentiría de la misma manera hasta que le preguntara. Solo espero que se sienta de la misma manera. Faceta cinco, fin del registro. — Termino de decir dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio… si esto se sentía estar ''enamorada'' seguramente debía de ser el sentimiento más aterrador y hermoso que alguna vez haya sentido. —Tal vez… no sea tan malo pasar toda mi vida con Lázuli. — murmuro con una pequeña sonrisa.

* * *

 **¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Creen que está bien planteada la personalidad de los personajes o necesito mejorarlas? ¿Quieren que escriba más Lapidot o me dedico a vender chicles?**

 **Escojan de qué pareja quieren que trate el siguiente one-shot, tratare de hacer lo mejor que pueda.**


	2. Registros

**Bueno lectores… no sé por qué tuve el presentimiento que pedirían la versión de Lapis de: Infección letal. Posiblemente es porque tengo visión futura O: jajaja…**

 **Bien, como la mayoría de personas escogió Lapidot para el siguiente one-shot eso es lo que hice. (Ya lo tenía escrito) Aparte de eso… me gustaría que me dijeran si les gustan los universos alternos, porque para el Jaspernet se me ocurrieron varios universos alternos y uno en el de SU. También para el Steven/YD se me ocurrió hacer un universo alterno, pero no sé si les gustan. Así que sí podrían comentar si les gustan los universos alternos, estaría muy agradecida.**

* * *

Lapislázuli, una gema que había estado tanto tiempo encerrada, primero en un espejo, luego en una prisión en una nave, después en una fusión inestable y por ultimo atrapada en este planeta. Si, las cosas no podrían ir peor, una mentira que le gustaba repetirse tratando de ser un poco más positiva… Cuando fue liberada de Malaquita, todo había cambiado, ella se sorprendió al ver a Peridot siendo una Gema de Cristal, estaba enojada con ella por su traición a Planeta Hogar. Trato de odiarla, intento no dirigirle la palabra… pero ella se esmeró en hacer todo lo contrario, ella le pidió disculpas de una forma rara dándole regalos. Lapis no queriendo decepcionar a Steven, la perdono y por una parte se arrepentía de eso, porque si no la hubiera perdonado en este momento no se estaría sintiendo de esta horrible manera. Le encantaba observar a la pequeña gema trabajando, pero odiaba verla hablar con Perla. Detestaba cuando Amatista le ponía apodos a Peridot o cuando ella se reía de sus chistes. El momento en que todo llego a su límite fue cuando la fusión estaba bailando con la gema técnica, en ese instante lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue tratar de llamar la atención de Peridot. No quería que se fusionara, no quería que lo hiciera con Garnet. Quería que lo hiciera con ella… se despreciaba por tener esos pensamientos, ella quería saber lo que se sentiría estar en una fusión con la pequeña gema, esperaba que la sensación fuera diferente a la que tuvo con Jasper. Todo este asunto no era fácil para la gema del océano, ella quería proteger a Peridot, pero ¿Y si le hacía daño cuando se fusionaran?

Tenía miedo de lastimarla, pero a veces quería hacerlo, quería que la gema técnica la viera solo a ella, quería que le contara chistes como lo hacía con Amatista, ella a veces quería estar a solas con Peridot… pero está siempre se ponía nerviosa cuando ella estaba cerca, no hablaba como lo hacía con las demás gemas, ni siquiera podía mantener su mirada en ella ¿Acaso aún le temía? Después de perdonarla ¿Todavía le tenía miedo? Era frustrante tener que verla desde lejos, compartir el granero con ella y tener que estar un poco alejada para no ponerla tan nerviosa.

— ¡Hey L-ass!— dijo Amatista llamándola con ese apodo tan tonto. Frunció el ceño, ella solo necesitaba aclarar sus pensamientos, no quería hablar con ella, pero Steven le había pedido que tratara de llevarse bien con las demás gemas.

— ¿Qué quieres?— respondió cruzándose de brazos dándole una mirada desinteresada.

— ¿Quieres que hagamos algo divertido?— pregunto con una sonrisa de lado. No, ella definitivamente no quería pasar tiempo con esa gema. —Peridot, fue a hacer una de esas notas de nerd… así que creí que podríamos pasar el rato. — termino diciendo, eso capto toda la atención de Lapislázuli.

— ¿Notas de nerd?— cuestiono con interés. — ¿Te refieres a los registros que ella hace?— continuo preguntando mientras alzaba una ceja.

—Esas cosas más parecen como si fuera su diario. — contesto la gema purpura encogiéndose de hombros. —Ya sabes… esos cuadernos en donde los humanos escriben sobre sus sentimientos y esas cursilerías. — continuo diciendo al ver la mirada de confusión que Lapis le había dado.

— ¿Quieres decir que ella registra todos sus sentimientos en esa cosa?— Pregunto la gema del océano poniendo toda su atención, en este punto.

—No estoy segura… pero Steven me dijo que había escuchado sus grabaciones una vez. — respondió con algo de incomodidad mientras se rascaba su cuello. —Ella habla de cómo se siente con nosotras. — finalizo recordando algunas de las cosas que le había contado el hibrido.

—Ohhh… así que ¿Ella habla de todas nosotras?— continuo preguntando con una sonrisa de fascinación.

—Pues… sí. — contesto de manera simple, con esa información Lapis sabía lo que quería…

—Oye, Amatista… se me ocurrió algo divertido que podríamos hacer para pasar el rato. — dijo la gema del océano con una sonrisa confiada. —Revisemos los registros de Peridot. — termino de decir con un brillo en sus ojos.

—No lo sé… seguramente tiene cosas de ese programa. — respondió la gema purpura con fastidio, recordando lo obsesionada que Peridot estaba con ''Camp Pining Hearts'', pero pensándolo de otro modo, le gustaría escuchar todas las cosas que la gema técnica dice de Lapis. —Sabes que, ¡Hagámoslo!— exclamo causando que la gema del océano sonriera de lado.

—Tú distrae a Peridot mientras que yo tomo sus registros. — explico Lapis tratando de ocultar la emoción que estaba sintiendo.

—Bien, pero no escuches las grabaciones hasta que estemos las dos juntas. — dijo Amatista, de acuerdo con el plan, como si Lapis seguiría las ordenes de esa gema ¡ja! ella escucharía los registros sin importarle que la gema purpura no estuviera con ella.

* * *

Estuvo esperando el momento perfecto, Peridot estaba hablando con Amatista fuera del granero, todo estaba saliendo bien, empezó a revisar las cosas de la gema técnica hasta que finalmente encontró lo que tanto había estado buscando, tomo la grabadora entre sus manos con nerviosismo. ¿Esto era lo que realmente quería? ¿Qué pasaría si Peridot la descubría? Ella estaba confundida, había esperado tanto para saber lo que la pequeña gema pensaba sobre ella. ¿Y si lo que decía en los registros era que la odiaba? Ante ese pensamiento la gema del océano apretó la grabadora contra su pecho, no quería escuchar a Peridot diciendo que la odia. Tenía miedo de esas palabras. Pero si ella no hacia esto ahora, jamás sabría lo que Peridot siente hacia ella. Apretó el botón.

—Registro 7-1-1-2, todo este planeta está de cabeza… No ha habido ni una instancia de correcto comportamiento exhibido. — aburrido, ella no escucharía eso, adelanto la grabación un poco más. —Registro 7-1-3-2, el progreso del taladro para el Clúster va óptimo, sorpresivamente. Aunque tengo unas cuantas quejas en la ética de trabar…— ¡No! Ella no quería escuchar eso, ella quería escuchar lo que Peridot había registrado después de volverse compañeras en el granero. —Registro 7-1-9-2, es la séptima rotación de la Tierra desde que empecé a sentir esta infección. — empezó diciendo Peridot mientras escuchaba que dejo escapar un suspiro en la grabación.

— ¡Hey! Dijiste que no escucharías las grabaciones hasta que estuviéramos las dos. — murmuro la gema purpura con fastidio, esperando no haberse perdido de mucho, Lapis simplemente la ignoro y continuo escuchando con preocupación, no sabía que Peridot se encontraba enferma.

—Le reporte a Steven sobre mi condición actual y como me sentía respecto a Lapislázuli. — cuando escucho su nombre no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrió recorrer por su espalda, Amatista se sentó junto a la gema del océano escuchando atentamente. —Él dijo que es porque estoy ''enamorada'' de ella y que cuando se sienten así es porque quieren pasar más tiempo con la persona que les gusta, así que le dijo a la fusión sobre esto. — Amatista con una sonrisa divertida, empezó a codear a Lapis cuando escucho esa parte tan importante, mientras que el rostro de la gema azul iba adquiriendo un color azul más oscuro. —Garnet me informo que Rubí y Zafiro se habían sentido de la misma manera en la que me estoy sintiendo… y que no sabría si Lázuli se sentiría de la misma manera hasta que le preguntara. Solo espero que se sienta de la misma manera. Faceta cinco, fin del registro. — Había terminado el registro y Lapis jamás se había sentido más aliviada y feliz de haber escuchado aquellas palabras.

— ¡Lo Sabia! La Pequeña P-Dot está creciendo tan rápido. — comento Amatista limpiándose una lagrima imaginaria, siendo completamente ignorada ya que la gema del océano se encontraba en una hermosa prisión de pensamientos… Si Peridot no le decía de frente todo lo que dijo en su registro, ella seguro lo haría.

''Estar en este planeta no se sentirá como estar atrapada si voy a estar con Peridot. '' Pensó con una pequeña sonrisa mientras volvía a colocar la grabadora en el lugar que la había encontrado.

* * *

 **Adoro a Lapis celosa… ¿Les gusto el one-shot? Espero que les haya gustado. xD**


	3. No es nada grave

**Bueno, debo decir que estoy acostumbrada a dejar finales abiertos en los one-shots, porque me encanta que ustedes sean parte de un mundo que yo creo (táctica barata de una artista visual, jajaja son bromas) pero me gusta la idea que ustedes imaginen un final, porque siento que cada uno tiene una imaginación diferente y eso es lo increíble, hasta dónde puede llegar nuestra imaginación.**

 **Me pidieron un Steven/Connie varias personas: tonytapb, Aperson y anacristina999 esto es para ustedes y para los amantes de esa pareja. Ayer en la noche fue que llego la inspiración y termine escribiendo esto guiándome de lo que escribió tonytapb en su comentario, en serio gracias tonytapb. xD**

 **Es pequeño pero está hecho con A-a-a-amor.**

* * *

Ellos lucharían juntos, eso era lo que habían acordado… Connie siendo una increíble espadachín y Steven utilizando su escudo como defensa, ellos serían un equipo imparable, una pareja asombrosa… una fusión perfecta. Pero en situaciones como esta, en donde tenían que luchar contra una de esas gemas corrompidas sin ayuda de las gemas porque se encontraban en otra misión, ellos sin dudarlo, se fusionaron. Stevonnie era la combinación perfecta, una fusión estable de dos mejores amigos con una relación tan fuerte que nada era imposible para ellos cuando estaban unidos. Usando la espada de Rose con una perfecta sincronía y maestría, junto con la ayuda del escudo y reflejos sorprendentes de los dos pequeños niños que conformaban la fusión, todo estaría bien, hasta que Steven flaqueó, una fusión no podía estar unida cuando una de las gemas que la conformaba se sentía insegura y eso era exactamente lo que el pequeño hibrido sentía. Tenía miedo que en cualquier momento esa gema corrompida de descomunal tamaño lastimara a Connie, su Connie. No le importaba si él salía herido, él no quería ver a su amiga herida, no quería que le ocurriera algo y que por su culpa sus padres ya no la dejaran jugar con él. Tenía miedo y Connie estaba tratando de calmar a Steven para intentar mantener unida a Stevonnie, pero fue en vano. Con un brillo como si se trataran de estrellas fugaces, se separaron. Y fue allí cuando ese moustro aprovecho la oportunidad para atacar, con garras filosas trato de lastimar al espadachín, pero Steven lo evito utilizando su escudo. Con un movimiento rápido, Connie clavo la espada en lo que parecía ser el tozo del moustro logrando devolverlo a su gema. Estaban cansados, Steven había usado demasiadas veces su escudo, pero aún no se acostumbraba a la perdida de energía que esto conllevaba. Connie sostuvo entre sus manos la gema de lo que solía ser un moustro, se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba su amigo y fue ahí cuando Steven no soporto ver a su amiga en ese estado.

— ¡Connie!— exclamo con su voz completamente destrozada, lo que él no quería que ocurriera desde un principio, ocurrió, estaba herida. Con una velocidad que él no sabía que tenía en menos de un segundo se encontraba junto a ella. Encapsulo la gema rápidamente para luego abrazar a su amiga, ella se sorprendió cuando; segundos después, sintió húmedo su hombro, él estaba llorando mientras que sus hombros estaban temblando.

—Steven…— empezó diciendo con voz calmada mientras enredaba sus dedos en los risos de su amigo, tratando de tranquilizarlo. —Estoy bien. — continuo diciendo.

—Tú no entiendes Connie… Yo no quería que esto pasara. — respondió con voz apenas audible, enterrando su rostro en el hombro de su amiga, ella, lo conocía a la perfección, era inevitable que él no se preocupara.

—Steven… para situaciones como estas es por lo que hemos estado entrenando… ¿Recuerdas?— dijo sintiendo como su amigo asentía con la cabeza mientras se aferraba a ella como si alguien vendría y la apartaría de él. — Hicimos un buen trabajo. — continuo, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del hibrido, lo quería y se sentía aliviada que él no había resultado lastimado en esta batalla.

—Pero… ¡Estas herida! — contesto el pequeño cuarzo, rompiendo el abrazo mientras levantaba su rostro para observarla a los ojos. — ¡Eso es grave! ¡Tus padres ya no querrán que juguemos juntos! ¡Y ya no podre ser el primer chico cuando seas presidenta!— dijo rápidamente la última frase, no quería que todo eso ocurriera cuando los señores Maheswaran vieran a su hija con esa herida.

—Steven, solo es un corte, no es nada que una venda no pueda arreglar. — respondió, el pequeño hibrido observo la herida en su mejilla y sin pensarlo le planto un beso, rogando que sus poderes de sanación funcionaran esta vez. Se sonrojó en el momento que sintió sus labios en su mejilla, él le dio vuelta a todo su universo desde un principio, estaba agradecida de haberlo conocido y se sentía la chica más afortunada de que se preocupara por ella de la forma en la que lo hacía. Sus poderes funcionaron y no podía estar más aliviado.

—Te quiero, Connie. — dijo mientras la volvía a abrazar.

—Yo también te quiero… — respondió ella sonrojada, devolviéndole el abrazo a la orilla de la playa.

* * *

 **¿Y bien? ¿Les gustó? La verdad es que sentí que Steven seria el que más se preocuparía por Connie en una situación así y el que terminaría soltando la sopa. Me pareció gracioso que solo haya sido un rasguño lo que tuviera Connie en la mejilla.**

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado del one-shot, posiblemente haga la continuación de los lapidot… es mi deber como amante de esa ship jajaja.**


	4. La mejor experiencia

**¡33-12! ¡Tenemos un 33-12! Ahora que tengo su atención necesito que me digan lo que les gustaría leer para el Jaspernet tengo varias opciones la primera: un universo alterno que se desarrollara en un gimnasio. La segunda opción es que sea en el universo de SU solo que en la época de la guerra, para hacerlo un poco más realista. Tercera opción en donde Jasper se regenera… si tienen alguna otra idea me encantaría que la pusieran en un comentario.**

 **Como mencione anteriormente (eso creo) no me gusta salirme de personaje en los fics, así que cuando haga los one-shots tratare de mantenerlos lo más parecidos posible.**

 **Este One-Shot es Amatista/Perla, espero les guste.**

* * *

Odiaba verla así, nunca le ha gustado ver a Perla llorar. Se culpaba por eso, si no le hubiera dicho a Garnet sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo en la torre de comunicación posiblemente seguirían siendo Sardonyx, seguirían fusionándose. Las cosas se habían complicado, principalmente porque Garnet estaba enojada con Perla por mentirle para fusionarse. A veces no le gustaba que Perla se hiciera de menos, no le gustaba que siguiera con esa mentalidad de servirles a los demás. Esperaba que al menos en estos días en donde Steven, Greg y Garnet estaban fuera, Perla intentara buscar una forma para disculparse con la fusión, ella no quería que estuvieran peleando. ¿Por qué las cosas no podían ser tan fáciles como en las caricaturas?

Ella sabía que Perla nunca la ha tomado en serio, siempre decía que era infantil pero esta vez ella trataría de consolarla, no era buena escuchando y mucho menos dando consejos… pero lo haría, lo haría por ella.

—P…— empezó diciendo Amatista, observando a la frágil gema que se encontraba con un semblante triste en el sofá de la sala de Steven, rápidamente trato de ocultar esa tristeza.

—Amatista ¡Debemos seguir buscando a Peridot!— dijo poniéndose de pie, la susodicha simplemente negó con la cabeza indicándole con la mirada que volviera a tomar asiento.

—Escucha Perla… las cosas no se van a arreglar con atrapar a Peridot. — contesto la gema purpura sentándose a la par de ella.

—Pero… he intentado hablar con Garnet y ella solo me ignora… — respondió abrazándose a sí misma.

—Entiéndela, para ella la fusión es importante… — comento Amatista.

—Para mí también lo es… — murmuro apenas audible. —La fusión es especial… me hacía sentir fuerte, segura… que podía hacer todo. Cuando me fusionaba con Rose, era exactamente lo que eso sentía y con Garnet tenía más confianza conmigo misma. — dijo con un hilo de voz y de sus ojos pequeñas lagrimas se iban acumulando. La extrañaba, todas las sensaciones que le hacía sentir, el cuidado que siempre tuvo hacia ella, extrañaba que le dijera ''Mi Perla'' y también cuando le contaba sus secretos. Amatista no lo soporto ¿Acaso cuando ambas se fusionaban ella no se sentía así? ¿No era el mismo sentimiento? ¿Seguía pensando que era un error? Como si se tratara de un impulso, no controlo las palabras que salieron de su boca.

— ¿Qué pasa con Ópalo? — pregunto con la mirada gacha apretando los puños, intentando no ver a los ojos a Perla. — ¿No te sientes así cuando nos fusionamos? — continuo preguntando tratando de contener sus lágrimas. La primera vez que ellas se fusionaron, no pudieron mantener estable a Ópalo por mucho tiempo, pero Amatista lo intentaba, trataba de no pelear demasiado cuando estuvieran fusionadas. A Amatista le gustaba Ópalo, le gustaba que fuera astuta, adoraba la inteligencia y las habilidades que tenía cuando estaban fusionada. — ¿No te gusta que nos fusionemos? — volvió a preguntar cuando no obtuvo respuesta y fue cuando levanto la mirada para verla, ella la veía como siempre la había observado, la veía con orgullo y con una pequeña sonrisa lo dijo todo.

—Me gusta cuando nos fusionamos. Ópalo es tan valiente, inteligente, astuta, aunque al principio no podíamos mantenerla estable… Ópalo se ha convertido en la mejor experiencia. — respondió con la mirada iluminada, ella admiraba a Amatista, a pesar de todo lo que le había ocurrido ella seguía irradiando alegría, bromando como si no le importara su pasado. A veces a ella le gustaría ser así, olvidarse por un momento de su pasado, pero seguía aferrándose a los recuerdos. Amatista la observaba con asombro cuando la escucho decir aquellas palabras, no dudo en abrazarla. Perla la hacía sentir especial.

* * *

 **Bueno, como no vimos lo que ocurrió con esas dos en Hotel Keystone quise hacer que este one-shot se diera en ese tiempo. Que puedo decir... Ópalo es una de mis fusiones favoritas.**

 **¿Qué les pareció? ¿Creen que lo hice bien o me salí de los personajes? Espero que les haya gustado y espero ver sus comentarios con sugerencias para el Jaspernet. :)**

 **PD: Si les gusta el Lapidot en serio me gustaría que le echaran un vistazo a otros fics que tengo de esa pareja.**


	5. La atraparía en una burbuja

**Bueno… aquí está el Jaspernet. Se me ocurrieron otras cosas cuando lo hice por varias razones. Es pequeño porque la verdad solo Lapidot se me ha estado ocurriendo por eso que se acerca Barn Mates, me dará algo cuando vea ese episodio x.X creo que moriré cuando termine y reviviré para ver su fusión y que sea canon. Solo una semana para que sea libre. :') Porque ya saldré de vacaciones y tengo pensado hacer varias cosas. La primera seria escribir más fics y la segunda… no sé si saben que estoy estudiando artes visuales... lo que se me ocurrió fue pasar mis one-shots a comic, entonces ya estoy empezando a dibujar el de Percy y Paulette. No sé, si les gusta la idea xD**

* * *

Y ella había caído… creyó que Perla la podría salvar, pero las cosas habían pasado tan rápido que su visión futura no pudo predecir esos acontecimientos. Sabía que Malaquita perdería el control, pero había visto demasiadas situaciones futuras en donde ellas salvaban a Lapislázuli y atrapaban a Jasper en una burbuja. Nunca se imaginó que la situación que había descartado fuera la que ocurrió. A pesar de la batalla que habían tenido y que la llamara una ''Táctica barata. '' No quería que su gema se destruyera… o peor, que se corrompiera. Jasper a pesar de todo, había sido una buena oponente.

—Garnet… ¿Crees que Jasper esté bien?— pregunto Steven con algo de preocupación, la fusión le indico que se sentara junto a ella. Sabía que el pequeño cuarzo estaría preocupado, lo había heredado de Rose, siempre buscando la bondad y amando todo. Steven hizo lo que le indico, sentándose en el pasto con las piernas cruzadas. Había demasiadas probabilidades, Jasper era una gema impulsiva después de todo. No quería preocupar más al pequeño niño, al que consideraba como su hijo, él estaba preocupado por Lapislázuli y si ella le decía que era posible que Jasper se corrompiera o que su gema estaba rota temía que se preocupara más.

—Ella está bien, Steven. — contesto con la vista hacia el cielo nocturno. —Es fuerte. — finalizo recordando sus batallas, de como por un momento se distrajo por un pequeño momento y ella logró separarla, su batalla en la nave también había sido muy difícil.

— ¿Ves algo con tu visión futura?— cuestiono el pequeño con estrellas en los ojos. Si, ella veía muchas cosas con su visión futura… pero no se lo diría.

—Veo que es hora de que vayas a dormir. — respondió de manera ingeniosa con una sonrisa de lado.

— ¡Ohhh vamos! ¡Casi no estoy cansado!— reprocho Steven mientras soltaba un bostezo.

—Fue un día largo para ti Steven… ve a dormir. — dijo Garnet, levantándose del pasto indicándole a Steven que hiciera lo mismo. El pequeño hibrido asintió con la cabeza mientras se dirigía dentro del granero para dormir un poco en el sofá.

Garnet estaba preocupada, no quería bajar la guardia en estos momentos, trataba de estar calmada pero no podía sabiendo que Jasper aún estaba suelta. Ella, su rival, seguía en libertad, una oponente peligrosa. Y ella la encontraría, haría lo necesario para que Jasper no volviera a dañar a Steven. Con ese pensamiento en mente, apretó los puños. No permitiría que ella volviera a Planeta Hogar, la atraparía en una burbuja y se quedaría encerrada por el resto de su existencia… porque es más fuerte que ella.

* * *

 **¿Qué les pareció? Creí que esa sería una de las situaciones más convenientes ya que… bueno, Jasper esta hasta el fondo del océano y libre. El siguiente One-Shot será de Rubí y Zafiro… ya tengo escrita la idea solo es de arreglar algunos detalles. Pero como tengo que entregar proyectos finales y la otra semana exámenes finales… posiblemente lo escriba el viernes de la otra semana. xD Porque ya me he desvelado por estar escribiendo fics Lapidot.**


	6. Fuego y Hielo

**¡Hola! Como lo prometido es deuda, aquí les traigo el Rubí/Zafiro. En serio esta pareja va a matarme de diabetes… este one-shot es corto pero está hecho de A-a-a-amor, porque en Hit The Diamond vimos todo lo que teníamos que ver :') ame demasiado a esas dos en ese episodio.**

* * *

Y era por eso que no se separaban en misiones, porque sabían perfectamente que no podrían reprimir el impulso de coquetearse. No se separarían en misiones, pero lo harían en la intimidad de la habitación de Garnet. Para ellas la fusión era la unión más hermosa que hayan podido experimentar y Garnet era el amor que ellas se tenían, pero a veces les gustaba separarse para poder verse y revivir sus momentos juntas que vivieron en la Tierra cuando se fusionaron por primera vez. Actuarían como la primera vez, dirigiéndose miradas tímidas y sonrisas nerviosas, a pesar de haber pasado tanto tiempo juntas, cuando se separaban Rubí volvería a enamorar a Zafiro. Coqueteándole para conquistarla de nuevo mientras que Zafiro se sonrojaba con cada detalle y atención que le daba Rubí, le encantaba seguirle el juego.

—Sophie… creo que te he visto en alguna parte…— comento Rubí entrecerrando los ojos, colocando una mano en su barbilla de manera pensativa mientras que Zafiro soltaba una pequeña risa. — ¡Ohh! Ya recuerdo… tú eres la chica que aparece en mis sueños. — termino de decir con una sonrisa pícara.

—En ese caso yo también te he visto varias veces en los míos. — respondió la gema de hielo sonrojándose ligeramente. La gema de fuego la tomo por la cintura, atrayéndola hacia sí. Zafiro adoraba a Rubí, se alegraba que Diamante Azul la asignara como su guardaespaldas. Eso era lo único que le agradecía a la que solía ser su Diamante, pero algunas veces se preocupaba de que ella hiciera algo impulsivo por protegerla. Cuando Jasper las separo, Rubí empezó a buscarla desesperadamente, no queriendo que la alejaran de su lado y aunque ella no lo demostraba mucho… en ese momento tenía miedo de no volver a ver a Rubí, había visto demasiadas posibilidades temiendo que las peores se hicieran realidad. No importaría cuantas veces ellas se separaran… siempre buscarían la forma de encontrarse para volver a ser Garnet. La combinación de ambas era perfecta, se complementaban, Rubí sería la impulsiva, la que haría volar a la gema de hielo y Zafiro seria la razón, la que mantendría a la gema de fuego con los pies sobre la Tierra.

— ¿Me concedería este baile?— Pregunto Rubí extendiendo su mano para que Zafiro la tomara, ella sin dudarlo lo hizo mientras reía, amaba a Rubí, ella era única, no la compararía con las otras Rubíes, porque su Rubí era la única que lograba que ella se derritiera. Con un brillo ambas volvieron a ser Garnet, la fusión perfecta… y permanecerían de ese modo por un largo tiempo. Zafiro lo sabía y Garnet también. Con una sonrisa la fusión salió de su habitación lista para otra misión.

* * *

 **Rubí y Zafiro son tan tiernas juntas… ahhh cuando aparezcan en otro episodio, no sé si mi corazoncito dará para tanto. x.X**


	7. Pareja Invencible

**¡Ohhh yeah! Estuve tan emocionada por Too Short To Ride :') y que mejor que hacer un one-shot porque ese episodio tuvo más Lapidot que Amedot! ¡¿Dónde está la fusión entre Amatista y Peridot ehh?! Sabía que no se fusionarían a pesar de que varios de mis amigos creían eso. Bueno, con todo esto del Summer of Steven tendré mucho material zukulento para actualizar y hacer más fics, pero como ya empecé la escuela… tardare un poco ._. Espero que no mucho.**

 **Solo quiero que esto pase en Steven Universe… ¡¿acaso es mucho pedir?! Al parecer si porque esa serie no me pertenece.**

* * *

— ¡Wow Peridot! Tus poderes son increíbles. — exclamó Steven al ver la manera en la que la pequeña gema había usado su nueva habilidad para ganar el peluche que tanto quería.

— ¡Eso fue genial, Per!— comentó Amatista con una enorme sonrisa.

— ¡Lo sé! Ahora que tengo estos poderes… debo usarlos con sabiduría. —respondió observando sus menos e imaginando todas las infinitas posibilidades, ya no sería necesario que se parara para cambiar de DVD cuando viera otro episodio de Camp Paning Hearts, podría usarlos para ganar más premios… o mejor aún. —Bien, gracias por invitarme en esta ''salida de amigos'', me divertí mucho… pero debo volver al granero. — dijo caminando hacia su destino mientras se despedía de ellos.

* * *

No pudo evitar sonreír cuando la gema técnica le dijo que iría a ver a Steven, ya necesitaba su tiempo para estar sola, estar todo el día sin escuchar esa vocecita diciendo '' ¡Hey Lázuli, ven!'' o escucharla repetir constantemente cada una de los diálogos de ese programa que veía y no olvidar cuando le hablaba de las relaciones de cada personaje. Pero hoy, hoy había sido un buen día para ella, fue a observar las hojas de los árboles y ver cómo estas caían, había sido relajante. ''Finalmente… algo de paz y tranquilidad. '' Pensó recostándose en el colchón que Steven había dejado. Si tenía mucha suerte, Peridot no encontraría el camino de regreso al granero, ese pensamiento causo que soltara una pequeña sonrisa al imaginar a la gema perdida, cerró los ojos para descansar un poco.

— ¡Hey Lázuli! ¿Te gusta lo que ves?— abrió los ojos de golpe al escuchar esa voz, ''Adiós día sin Peridot, adiós posibilidades que se perdiera. '' Se despidió de todas sus ilusiones mentalmente, su día habría sido perfecto, le dirigió una mirada fulminante a esa pequeña gema, pero fue reemplazada con sorpresa al ver como varios objetos se encontraban flotando.

— ¿Pero qué?— dijo con inquietud, levantándose rápidamente.

—Lo sé, Lázuli… no es necesario decir que tienes a la mejor compañera de cuarto con habilidades sorprendentes… además de atractiva. ''— continuó diciendo Peridot con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

— ¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer eso?— preguntó haciendo caso omiso a ese comentario. Ella no sabía que las gemas modernas tenían ese poder… le verdad es que en el tiempo que estuvo en el Planeta Hogar nunca vio algo parecido, pero no era como si hubiera estado mucho tiempo en ese lugar.

— ¿Qué? ¿Esto?— cuestionó haciendo flotar unas hojas de árbol mientras las dirigía hacia Lapis. —Ohhh… es solo una de mis muchas habilidades como gema moderna. — respondió una sonrisa de lado, con un brillo peculiar en sus ojos y señalándose a sí misma con su pulgar.

—Menciona otra de tus ''muchas habilidades como gema moderna''. — desafió Lapis con una ceja alzada, cruzándose de brazos al observar las hojas que tenía en frente.

—Sí, claro, eso será sencillo. — dijo frotándose la barbilla de manera pensativa. —Ehhh… ¿Ser adorable cuenta cómo habilidad?— preguntó con curiosidad.

—No, eso ni siquiera es una habilidad… es una caracteristica. — respondió rodando los ojos y tratando de no ver su rostro.

—En ese caso… mi increíble intelecto para construir cosas. — exclamó con orgullo, asintiendo con su cabeza mientras colocaba ambas manos en su cintura. — Además de mi impresionante capacidad de amistad. — continuó diciendo, pasando una mano por su cabello seguido de una mirada coqueta. Lapis sabía exactamente lo que Peridot estaba haciendo, era exactamente lo mismo que hacia cuando estaban en la nave… tratar de impresionarla.

—Eso es estúpido. — dijo con el ceño fruncido al escucharla decir todo eso.

—¡Ahhh! ¡¿Por qué no puedes estar impresionada por mi nuevo poder?!— gritó dejando caer todas sus cosas en el suelo.

—Estas presumiendo mucho, pero debo admitir que es impresionante. — finalmente dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¡¿En serio?!— exclamó con emoción y un brillo en sus ojos para luego aclararse la garganta. —Por supuesto que es impresionante… como líder de las Gemas de Cristal debo tener poderes impresionantes.

— ¿Desde cuando eres la líder de las Gemas de Cristal?— preguntó alzando una ceja, no tenía caso hablar con Peridot sabiendo que inventaría una historia para impresionarla más. — No importa… es impresionante tu poder, pero no es para tanto.

—Solo esta celosa que tenga poderes tan geniales como los tuyos. — comentó cruzándose de brazos.

—No estoy celosa, admito que tu poder es genial… al menos es mejore que los poderes de las Gemas de Cristal.

—Por eso soy la líder. — continuó diciendo con superioridad.

—Como digas… solo ve a jugar con esos tus poderes a otro lado. — dijo, dándole la espalda para luego recostarse otra vez en el colchón.

—Tienes razón Lázuli, debo entrenar… de esa forma nosotras dos seremos una pareja invencible. —expreso con emoción.

—No somos pareja. — contestó con fastidio.

—Ohhh… perdón, fue mi error… seremos las compañeras de granero invencibles. — corrigió antes de salir corriendo para entrenar en la parte de atrás del granero. Lapis aunque odiara admitirlo… adoraba la nueva actitud de Peridot y quizás podrían ser una pareja invencible.

* * *

 **Mi compu se reinició cuando estaba escribiendo esto :'( tuve que escribirlo de nuevo, pero me gusto el resultado final, espero que a ustedes también les haya gustado.**

 **PD: Shelby dijo que ama el Lapidot.**

 **PDD: Peridot tiene cuenta de Twitter.**

 **No puedo con todo lo que está pasando… el Lapidot cada vez es más canon, puedo olerlo desde la comodidad de mi habitación…**


	8. Obsesión

Esto es algo corto que se me había ocurrido desde hace tiempo, es raro porque es una pareja que no esperaba que llegara a gustarme tanto… pero como me puse a hacer teorías era lo menos que podía esperar.

* * *

Jasper, el cuarzo perfecto de la guardería Beta, una de las primeras gemas que Diamante Rosa había creado y estaba orgullosa de ella, siempre llenándola de cumplidos por su eficiente trabajo, haciéndola sentir superior ante el resto de las demás gemas. Sabía perfectamente que nadie le quitaría ese puesto, ella era su perfecta cuarzo después de todo y seguiría teniéndola como preferencia, pero las cosas cambiaron cuando su Diamante inició con la creación de los Cuarzos Rosa…

¿Acaso no tenía suficiente con una Jasper como guerrera? Al parecer no, una Jasper no sería suficiente en una batalla, pero eso solo era una estrategia de su Diamante, hacer más grande su ejercito… algo comprensible. No tenía sentido sentirse inferior, era conocedora que ella seguiría siendo la preferida de su Diamante.

Aplastar y destruir, esas eran sus habilidades, los cuarzos Rosa podían sanar, una habilidad única y especial que solo ellas poseían, también eran buenas estrategas en las batallas, algo que había llegado a admirar de ellas. Por otro lado, Jasper no tenía nada de eso, parecía como si su Diamante se hubiera percatado de sus defectos para crear algo mejor, algo superior. Su Diamante se había olvidado de ella, estaba más ocupada creando más Cuarzos Rosas y eso solo la hacía hervir en celos, Jasper se había vuelto reemplazable. Diamante Rosa ya no la observaba como una de sus más grandes creaciones, los Cuarzos Rosas habían ocupado su lugar y eso sola la enfurecía más.

El día en que Rose se revelo contra su Diamante, había sido la oportunidad que había estado esperando… solo un movimiento en falso de su ''divina'' creación era lo que necesitaba, algo para que Diamante Rosa se arrepintiera de haberlas creado. No pudo evitar sonreír ante el estúpido discurso que tuvo ese patético cuarzo al pensar que la Tierra era un planeta digno de ser defendido.

Y luego ocurrió lo imposible, nunca esperó que Rose la destruyera, Su Diamante, una de las gemas más poderosas había sido destruida por Rose Cuarzo, había destruido al Diamante que juró servirle con su vida. Ella, esa gema que solía ser una admirable guerrera, le había quitado a su Diamante por un tonto capricho. Fue cuando el resto de las Autoridades iniciaron con la orden de cazar a cada Cuarzo Rosa, Diamante Amarillo había especificado a cada guerrera que las capturaran para luego decidir con el resto lo que harían con ellas, Jasper sabía a lo que se refería. Diamante Azul se opuso, ella prefirió mantenerlas encapsuladas en burbujas, pero a Jasper eso no le importaba, lo único que quería era encontrar a Rose, la haría pagar por lo que se atrevió a hacerle a su Diamante.

Cada una de las gemas de Diamante Rosa fueron reagrupadas para servirles a Diamante Azul o Amarillo. Conocía el plan que tenía cada una de ellas. Destruir la Tierra estaba en uno de los planes de Diamante Amarillo, ella tomó la opción más obvia, servirle a Diamante Amarillo.

No pasó mucho tiempo en el que ella querría una escolta para la misión de una Peridot en la Tierra, no dudó en ofrecer sus servicios, esta era la oportunidad que necesitaba para regresar a ese patético planeta que Rose tanto quería defender.

Jasper haría lo que fuera necesario para vengar a su Diamante.

* * *

Si, así es, Shippeo a Diamante Rosa y a Jasper y esa diminuta historia es prueba de ello, me tomé el tiempo de justificar a una pareja tan random. Tengo más teorías sobre la serie. xD

Espero lo hayan disfrutado y espero que esta historia encaje bien con la serie porque volví a hacer maratón de SU para poder analizar el comportamiento de Jasper.

PD: No esperen mucho de una persona que tiene escrito en su perfil ''Error 404 Not Found''


End file.
